


Unexpected Blessing

by tazzmatic



Series: SenGen Week 2020 [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Day 3- SenGen Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzmatic/pseuds/tazzmatic
Summary: Senku nods to the silent statement, glad Gen understands him so well. They say nothing more. Continuing to dance under the stars until their friends find them, the party spilling outside and somehow becoming louder as the night slowly turns to a new day. He’s pretty sure strangers off the street have joined them now, being congratulated by people he doesn’t even know.Gen squeezes his hand tightly and Senku hopes if this is a dream as well that he never wakes up.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080713
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Unexpected Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks to the wonderful Misha for helping me with my fics and suggesting titles as well since I suck at them. <3
> 
> Day 3 of SenGen Week 2020!!! 
> 
> So I actually teared up a bit as I wrote this and Misha said he cried as he read it. I don't believe it's sad. Just bittersweet. Please enjoy!!

Senku is dreaming. 

Senku knows he’s dreaming because his dad is there, in his dull grey shirt and ratty sweatpants, grinning brightly as he sings horribly off-key by the stove in their old apartment's kitchen. 

Considering Senku was sixteen the last time he'd seen his dad and he’s now 27 lets him know pretty quickly that this is a dream. 

He lets his eyes gaze around, wondering how much of it is actually pulled from his memories and what is just filled in for his dream’s sake. Senku’s pretty sure they didn't have a waffle iron and it’s there because Gen has been moaning about wanting waffles lately. 

He remembers a stain on the wall behind the stove from experimenting before he got banned from the kitchen. The moment the thought enters his mind, the mysterious stain appears on the previously spotless wall. 

Senku grins to himself, finally stepping into the kitchen, unable to stop the tightness in his throat as his dad turns to him, beaming. 

"Senku!" Byakuya tosses the cooking utensil to the side, quickly striding over to wrap Senku in a tight hug. 

Senku squeezes back, tears burning in his eyes. 

They stand quietly for a few moments, Byakuya pulling back with a laugh, a smile still on his face, teasing. "Careful, son, I might think you missed me or something."

"Who would miss you?" Senku scoffs, but continues to grip his arm tightly, wanting to memorize his features. It’s a secret fear of his, that he is forgetting what his dad looked like, sounded like, smelled like. 

Byakuya throws his head back, laughing loudly, grabbing Senku by the shoulders, seemingly looking him over with a nod. 

"You look well, Senku. You look happy." 

Senku thinks of the several thousand years of being encased in stone, always counting. Of waking to a new world all alone. Of his friends. Of the many battles he had to win. The times he nearly died. The allies he made and the enemies. Discovering the secrets of the petrifaction device. Defeating whyman. Going to space. 

He thinks of Gen, always by his side. 

"I am happy, dad." 

Byakuya gives him a soft smile, squeezing his shoulder. "Good. Good." He pulls Senku to the table, two cups of coffee appearing. "Come on, sit down. Tell me _everything_. You got my presents, right?" 

Senku snorts, thoughts drifting to Ishigami village and Treasure Island. "It took a while, but yeah, I got them." He takes a sip of coffee. "Thanks. It really helped me out." 

Byakuya preens, wrinkles appearing around his eyes. Senku wonders if they've always been there and he never noticed. Did his dad always have that tiny scar right above his left eye? 

"So tell me about your life. Start from the beginning. Don't leave anything out." Byakuya leans forward, like a puppy eager for a treat. 

Senku rolls his eyes fondly, smiling as he begins, "So I'm in the science lab working when Taiju busts in, declaring he is finally going to confess to Yuzuriha under the camphor tree like we're in a shojo manga, right? Then this green light appears, turning everyone to stone. I immediately started counting…." 

It feels like hours, like weeks, have gone by, Senku sitting in his old apartment with his dad, laughing and crying over what life has dealt them. He takes great pleasure in teasing his dad over getting together with Lillian Weinberg. Talks at great length over how their descendants were, both at the village and on Treasure Island. 

Senku feels strangely cathartic after everything is said and done, the silence that engulfs them comforting. Senku has missed his dad so much. Has always regretted never being able to show his gratitude for all the love and support. 

It's only a dream, but Senkus' throat tightens up again, words stuck as he tries to think of how to convey everything he was never able to before. 

Byakuya proves to be the best dad ever once again, leaning forward, patting Senku’s hand. 

"I know, son. I've always known. I've never questioned your love. And I would do it all again, adopting you was the best thing to ever happen to me. I don't regret any of it. Except, perhaps, not being there more." 

Senku shakes his head, swallowing back his tears. "It was your dream. Even in America, you supported me in everything I did. Thank you. _Thank you_." 

Byakuya lets out a sob, throwing himself across the table to pull Senku into another hug. It’s awkward with the table between them, but Senku clings to him just as tightly, no longer fighting back the tears. 

Senku isn't sure how long they hold each other and cry, but they finally, slowly pull away. Wiping at their faces and laughing, a box of tissues replacing the coffee cups. 

Byakuya loudly blows his nose, sniffing a few times before grinning mischievously, wagging his eyebrows. "So, Asagiri Gen, huh?" 

Senku groans, letting his head hit the table, Byakuya snickering cheerfully. He raises his head up, resting it in a hand, smiling softly. 

"Yeah. Asagiri Gen. Soon to be Ishigami Gen." 

Byakuya shrieks, pumping his fists in the air, "Yes! I knew it! I'm so happy!" Nearly sobbing again, he grabs some more tissues. "My son is getting married! This is the greatest thing _ever_! Asagiri Gen, my future son-in-law. This is wonderful!" 

Senku stares as his dad continues to happily sob, embarrassed and fond. 

"Oh, I wish I could show him your baby pictures!" 

Senku blanches. "Oh hell no. That's the one good thing about all this." He groans, imagining a world where his dad and Gen meet. It's almost scary how well he knows they'd get along. Gen happily sitting down to look through all the picture albums and videos his dad had, probably demanding copies. Which his dad would provide. 

Byakuya hums, glancing at the clock on the wall. His smile dims, rising from his seat. 

Senku follows, curious, allowing himself to be drawn into another hug. Byakuya kisses his head, squeezing tightly. 

"I'm proud of you, Senku. You've made some great friends and helped save the world." He pulls back, hands on his shoulders again, smiling proudly. "I hope the rest of your life is nothing but happiness." 

"Thanks, dad." 

_"Senku!"_

He frowns, turning his head. Is that his name? Who’s calling him? 

Byakuya sighs, catching his attention again. The kitchen has disappeared. They’re now standing in a simple white room, the only door the one behind him. 

_"Senku!"_

With a start, he realizes the dream is coming to an end, gripping his dad's arm tightly. "I….I'm…." 

Senku isn’t sure what to say. He just knows he isn’t ready for his dream to end. He wipes furiously at the tears burning his eyes again. 

Gen would tell him it was a healthy response to his turbulent emotions. Senku just finds it annoying. 

Byakuya continues to smile softly, tugging lightly at a strand of his hair. "Don't worry, Senku. We'll see each other again, okay?" 

But they _won’t_ , Senku wants to scream. This is just a dream. A dream his mind has come up with, probably because he's been thinking of his dad so often with the wedding coming up, wishing his dad could be there with him. 

It’s a dream and Senku _knew_ that already, knew it would end, but he isn’t _ready_. It feels so real it hurts. 

Instead he nods, because getting upset won’t change anything. This is just a dream. His dad will still be dead. He will wake up in a new world still being rebuilt. 

_"Senku! Come on, man! Wake up!"_

At least he has his new family with him. He has Gen. 

Senku lets go of his dad's arm, taking a small step back, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

Byakuya grins, mirroring him, giving a small wink. 

"We'll meet again" He repeats. "Don't worry. And it'll be great to meet Gen! I'm sure he'll tell me all the embarrassing parts you left out." 

Senku huffs, already dreading the imagined meeting, a grin tugging at his lips.

"Love you, dad." 

"Love you too, son. See you next time." 

"Yeah." Senku agrees, silently wishing it was true. He waves, slowly backing out of the room. 

Byakuya waves back, watching him the whole time. 

The moment he passes through the doorway, the room winks out of existence and the world goes black.

\---

"Senku! Dude! You need to wake up!" 

Senku groans, swatting at the hands shaking him. 

"Go away," He mumbles. He went to bed a few hours ago, finishing four different projects. He deserves to sleep some more. 

There’s a pause, long enough for Senku to almost drift back to sleep. 

An exaggerated sigh echoes around the room. "Okay. I guess I'll just tell Gen you were too busy sleeping to attend your own wedding. Poor Gen to be left at the altar for something so silly. Oh well." 

Senku’s eyes snap open, jerking out of bed. "Wait." He blinks, Chrome smiling smugly at him. "The wedding is today?" 

Chrome snickers, "wWhen did you go to bed, dude? No wonder Gen asked me to make sure you got up on time." 

Senku curses, nearly falling over, legs tangled in the covers. "Shut up and help!" 

There’s the sound of a picture being taken, Senku glaring fiercely as Chrome grins brightly. 

"Get rid of that." 

"Nope!" 

Senku growls, throwing himself at Chrome, who yelps, laughing hysterically. 

The door slams open with a bang, Kohaku standing there, glaring at the both of them wrestling. Tsukasa and Taiju peer in behind her, amusement clear on their faces. 

"What are you two doing? Senku! You haven't even showered yet! Did you just wake up? We don't have all day you know!" 

“It’s Chrome’s fault!” He insists, Taiju rushing forward, picking him and swinging him around. 

"I can't believe you're getting married today, Senku! Byakuya would be so happy!" 

Senku freezes, the memory of something tingling at the back of his mind. The remnants of a dream. 

"Senku?" Tsukasa quietly asks as the room descended into chaos. 

He shakes his head, smiling softly. "It's nothing. Just a...weird dream, I had." 

"Senku!" 

"Alright, already!" 

The day proceeds to pass in a blur of laughter and arguments and crying. Minami was a demon, making sure to capture everything on film. 

Time slows down when Gen walks down the aisle with Kaseki, dressed in a beautiful white suit with purple accents and a veil. 

They say their vows, exchange rings, and kiss softly while the whole room erupts into cheers. 

The reception lasts well into the night, alcohol overflowing and music playing. Senku, managing to sneak away for a breather, takes a moment to stare at the stars shining brightly. 

He’s not surprised when arms wrap around his, a head leaning softly against his shoulder. Gen hums lightly as he kisses his head. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

"My dad." 

He feels Gen nod. "I'm sure he'd be very proud and happy for you, Senku-chan." 

"Yeah, I know." Senku slips his arm around Gen, leading them into a slow dance even if the music that drifts out to them has a faster beat. 

Gen giggles, following him as always. They sway together quietly. Enjoying the moment. They only have a week to themselves to enjoy their newly wedded bliss. It takes everyone possible to rebuild their world. 

"He'd love you, you know. My dad. He'd be over the moon, shouting with joy meeting you. Probably break out the baby pictures." 

Gen laughs brightly, throwing his head back in glee. "Baby pictures, you say? I would give up cola to see them. I bet you were so cute!"

Senku rolls his eyes, huffing. "You'll never give up your cola." 

"A pity I'll never see your baby pictures then." 

_I wish I could meet your dad, too_. 

Senku nods to the silent statement, glad Gen understands him so well. They say nothing more. Continuing to dance under the stars until their friends find them, the party spilling outside and somehow becoming louder as the night slowly turns to a new day. He’s pretty sure strangers off the street have joined them now, being congratulated by people he doesn’t even know. 

Gen squeezes his hand tightly and Senku hopes if this is a dream as well that he never wakes up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
